Past Adventures
by Lady Kokyo
Summary: As usual, Tsunayoshi gets pwnt by the 10-year Bazooka. But what if it malfunctions, and Tsuna is sent back 400 years? G27, maybe warnings for later chapters!
1. Crying and Tripping

Past Adventures

Kokyo: Hi there! This is my first fanfic, so forgive the totally un-original idea. As usual, Tsuna has somehow ended up getting pwnt by the 10 year bazooka. Read on to see what adventures he goes on this time!

Giotto: Please enjoy.

Kokyo: Gio can you do the Disclaimer please~?

Giotto: Lady Kokyo has never, and will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If she did, I am quite sure that Tsunayoshi would be in a different position.

Kokyo: Yeah. Onwards to the lame storyness! :D

* * *

><p>Every morning, there are usually loud things going on in the Sawada Residence. This morning was no exception. Bangs and yells could be heard from outside the small house. Occasionally a small gunshot sound echoed. But this is because of the people who happen to reside in the house, for they are very special people indeed.<p>

Tsuna had finally finished getting ready for school, after being awakened by Reborn, with a hard kick, like usual. "Damn that Reborn… why does he have to kick me so hard?" Tsuna whined as he looked for a piece of toast to grab before he left. He completely ignored the yelling children running around the room, one in a cow printed suit, and another in a Japanese style suit, as it was normal for Lambo and I-Pin in the morning. Lambo had apparently taken I-Pin's doll, and was refusing to give it back. Reborn was sitting by Bianchi, ignoring them as well.

A loud knock and a "Juudaime!" let Tsuna know that his Storm Guardian had arrived. He opened the door, toast in hand. "Good morning Gokudera-kun!" he smiled and said. "Good morning Juudaime!" Gokudera said, returning the smile. Another pair of footsteps could be heard approaching. "'Morning Tsuna!" a tall boy said with a carefree smile, looking at Tsuna and Gokudera. "Baseball Idiot, why do you have to show up too?" Gokudera glared at the newcomer. "Good morning Yamamoto!" Tsuna said, smiling back at his Rain Guardian.

"I'm leaving!" Tsuna called back to his mom. "Have a good day Tsu-kun!" his mother called, busily humming and making seconds for whoever was still hungry. Lambo, still holding I-Pin's doll, ran outside, laughing loudly. "Hey, stupid cow, do you have to be so loud in the mornings?" Gokudera hissed at the kid. "Now now, Gokudera, he's only playing." Yamamoto said with his usual smile. Gokudera just glared. Tsuna looked down at Lambo with a frown. "Lambo, give the doll back" he said to the small kid. "Lambo doesn't want to!" Lambo looked up at Tsuna with a frown as well. He started running away, only to trip and hit his nose on the sidewalk. "Are you ok, Lambo?" Tsuna called, worried if he was alright. Yamamoto just chuckled while Gokudera glared. "Gotta… stay… calm…" Lambo tried to hold back his tears, as a bump started forming on his nose. "I can't!" he sobbed, pulling out the infamous 10 Year Bazooka.

"No, Lambo!" Tsuna yelled in a panic. Giannini had "worked on" the small purple cannon, and who knows what would happen if it fired? Someone could be sent to the past, or future, or anything! But being the no-good Tsuna he was, he tripped and fell towards Lambo. "Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Gokudera rushed forward, but too late. Tsuna knocked the purple cannon out of Lambo's hand, and instead of hitting the kid, it engulfed Tsuna in pink smoke with a small "poof". They all waited, not breathing as the smoke started to clear.

* * *

><p>Kokyo: How was it? This is only the beginning… hehe…<p>

Tsuna: The beginning?

Kokyo: Yes, the beginning… of your doom… *smiles sweetly*

Tsuna: Hiiiiieee! *runs away*

Giotto: Leave a review, please.

Kokyo: Come back, Tsuna~!


	2. Shadows and Gods

Past Adventures

Kokyo: Hello again! Welcome to the second chapter of Past Adventures!

Tsuna: Welcome.

Kokyo: Sorry it's taken me forever to update. I'll try and make this chapter longer to make it up to you.

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Sadly...

'_thoughts'_

"regular speaking"

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked around. It seemed he was in a backyard sort of place. '<em>Well, all I can do is wait for 5 minutes to pass. Wonder where I am? Or, was.' <em>He yawned and took another look at his surroundings. He seemed to be behind a building. _'Wonder who lives there?' _he thought to himself.

Tsuna brushed off his shirt and fiddled with his tie. He wondered if 5 minutes were up yet. He scanned the area again, noticing something different this time: someone's outline and shadow behind a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

"Now now, Gokudera, calm down. I'm sure Tsuna will be fine." Yamamoto said, but he was having doubts as well. Tsuna had been gone for more than 5 minutes now.

"Calm down? How the hell can I calm down? The Tenth isen't back yet! It's been 5 minutes!" Gokudera stormed at the teen. "And you! Stupid cow! This is _your _fault!" he raged. The young Lightning Guardian just kept crying, and Gokudera growled again when a squeaky voice interrupted.

"Hey, whats going on? It's noisy." Yamamoto looked towards the owner of the new voice. "Hey, kid. Tsuna-" He started, but Gokudera finished "Juudaime has been gone for much longer than 5 minutes! He got hit with that stupid cow's bazooka!" he said.

"Hmm..." Reborn said. "Stupid cow. Let me see the 10-Year Bazooka. We'll ask that useless Giannini if he can fix this." '_Meanwhile, stay safe, Dame-Tsuna. Wherever you are.'_

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna<strong>

Tsuna looked back at the shadow, wondering if he would have **to** fight. '_I'm sure its been past 5 minutes... the Bazooka is broken then?" _he inwardly groaned. He did NOT want to be stuck in the future, if this was even the future. _'Who knows with that damn Bazooka... what am I going to do?' _

He took a step forward: when the shadow moved. He automaticly stepped back again, eyes narrowing, when the figure spoke in Italian. He mentally switched gears, thanking Reborn for making him learn the language. Even if the Sun Arcobaleno's teaching methods were spartan... he inwardly cringed.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" the stranger asked in Italian. The voice was calm, and somewhat velvety, the teen noted. Tsuna wondered where 'here' was, but before he could ask, the figure moved into the light. He softly gasped, eyes widening.

"Vongola... Primo?" he said. There was no way he was in the future now. Tall and lean, Primo was like a god, his blonde hair shining in the light, deep gold-orange burning with a passion. His Sky Flame was ablaze on his head, gloves at the ready, and cape swishing as he stood tall.

The first Vongola narrowed his '_Beautiful... wait what am I thinking?' _eyes. "Yes, but who are you? How do you know of the Vongola?" Tsuna almost chuckled at this. How would he say he was the to-be 10th boss? Tsuna took a deep breath, and wondered how to explain this.

"My story will sound a little hard to belive, but it's the truth. Please listen to what I have to say." the teen said. Reciving a small nod from the Primo, he spoke:

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna if you like. This will sound far-fetched, again, but i'm from the future. I am the 10th generation boss of the Vongola."

* * *

><p>Kokyo: Yay for cliffies! This is a bit longer I hope. I'm not good at making looong chapters, forgive me. -cries-<p>

Tsuna: Next chapter coming soon! Cookies for everyone who reviews!

Kokyo: Sorry for any mistakes. I'm sure I made a lot... Ciao~


	3. Blushes and Silence

Past Adventures

Chapter 3

Kokyo: Ciaoussu! Welcome to the third chapter of Past Adventures! I've got cookies to give out!

Black7kitten - Yep, your cookie! Thanks for the review!

Taria-keimei - Yes! -hands cookie- I'm sorry. Actually, I would have made chapter 2 longer, but I was running out of time. This chapter WILL be longer, dammit!

EK12 - Yes, sorry for that. My exscuse is, im sure lazy! :3 -noms on cookie-

10th Squad 3rd Seat - Oh yes. I agree, so does my inner fangirl! Extra cookies for you!

KitsuneNaru - -hands cookie- Thanks for the review! I hope I don't disappoint you.

**Disclaimer:** Lady Kokyo has never, and will never, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Sadly...

Tsuna: Please enjoy.

'_thoughts'_

"regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

"Giannini." Reborn walked into the office the short man was currently in. "Ah, hello! What can I do for you today?" Giannini asked, waving his hands at the Decimo's guardians. Somewhere along the way, they had picked up Ryohei, Lambo had followed them, and Chrome joined in too, while Gokudera and Yamamoto came with Reborn. They all waved back.

Reborn handed Giannini the bazooka. "Tsuna got hit with this. It's been way past 5 minutes, and no 10-years later Tsuna arrived. Did it malfunction?" Giannini took the bazooka, and took it over to the desk. He opened his laptop, and plugged in something from who-knows where.

For a while, there was silence except the tapping of keys and occasional click of a gun. After what seemed like hours, Giannini cleared his throught and looked at Reborn. "This is not good..." Gokudera, who had lost patience long ago, bristled. "What is it? What did you do?" he snapped. Giannini shook his head.

"The Bazooka seemed to have something wrong with it's time-shifter." he said. "Time-shifter?" Reborn said, his voice unsually serious. "Yes. The time-shifter is what allows us to switch with our 10-years later selfs. Although you say that no 10-year later self appeared?" Reborn dipped his head. "That's right." he said. "Somehow, I don't think Tsunayoshi was sent to the future." he paused to let the words sink in. "It seems... rather than the future, he was sent to the past... roughly 400 years back." Gokudera paled. "Woulden't that be around...the first generation's time?"

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna (Primo's POV)<strong>

As the teen explained, his name was Tsunayoshi, _'Tsuna' _I reminded myself, I was trying to take it in. He said he was from the future... and he was the 10th Vongola Boss? '_My, Vongola has gone a long way.' _I chuckled to myself. I wasen't sure if his story was true, but my Intuition was telling me he was not lying. I decided to trust this feeling.

"I belive you" I stated, and watched as relief overtook his face. He then broke into a smile. Something fluttered in my heart. '_What a smile...' _I inwardly smiled back, but still held my outward composure. _'I should probably tell everyone else, so they don't attack him...'_

**(Normal POV)**

Tsuna was immensly relived that the Primo belived him. "Follow me, Tsunayoshi-"

"Tsuna."

"Exscuse me?"

Tsuna blushed a little. "Tsuna, if you don't mind. Everyone calls me Tsuna."

The Primo blinked and smiled, his Sky flame gone, and golden-orange eyes replaced by icy blue ones. Tsuna felt his breath catch at his eyes, and he only just heard what the first Vongola said.

"Giotto, then."

Tsuna blinked, and then smiled.

"Okay then, Giotto."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Reborn was thinking hard. Tsuna had gone back in time? 400 years? _'That idiot... who knows what kind of danger he can get himself into?" _The Sun Arcobaleno sighed quietly. He then turned his attention back to Giannini.

"Giannini. We need to find out a way to get Tsuna back. Can you think of something?" Reborn asked. Giannini thought for a while, and then spoke. "I can see what I can do. We'll need to make a device to transport you all there, get Tsunayoshi, and come back." Reborn nodded. "Call Spanner and Irie*, maybe they can help you." he said. Giannini nodded.

Gokudera, however, was not satisfied. "Oi, how long will this take? Juudaime might be in danger!" he growled. Yamamoto put his hand on the bomber's shoulder, earning another growl. Although he, too, looked a bit anxious. "Gokudera, calm down. I'm sure Tsuna will be fine." he said.

Giannini looked at his laptop, deep in thought. "If I can get some more help, only 2 weeks or so." Chrome looked sorrowful, and murmered a quiet 'Boss..' while Ryohei just stood there puzzled. Reborn lowered his fedora, and said "Well, get to work." '_And Dame-Tsuna, stay safe.'_

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna<strong>

Tsuna looked around the spacious room he had been steered into. Giotto had led him into the building he had landed behind, which turned out to be the Vongola Mansion. Tsuna himself tried not to stare and gape at everything, while Giotto chuckled quietly. _'Honestly, he makes the funniest faces...'_ the blonde thought with a smile.

Currently seated in the now-quiet room, were about 6 people, all whom looked vaugly familiar. Tsuna realized with a start, that these were the first generation guardians. He also realized, with another small start,that they were all staring at him. He shuffled his feet and tried to control the red now heating up his face.

The first to break the silence was the red-headed man with a tatoo on his face. "Giotto..." he said, and Tsuna looked at the man anxiously, because his tone was suggesting pain. He marched right up to Giotto, who seemed to be thinking the same things. There was silence for a second... then -

"Why did you never TELL me?"

Tsuna opened his mouth, as if to say "huh?" Giotto's eyes widened.

"Wh-"

"I thought we were friends!"

"Wai-"

"Not to MENTION right-hand MAN!"

"What are you t-"

"Who's the girl? You know you could have told me!"

"G, what a-"

"I would have supported you! Did you not trust me?"

Giotto, it seems, had had enough. He put his hand over the man's mouth.

"G, how long have we been friends?"

The man, _'G' _Tsuna thought, tried to say something, but seemed to think better of it. He nodded to say he got the point, and Giotto let his hand fall with a sigh.

"Now, G, what are you talking about?"

G looked at Tsuna, who gulped.

"You had a kid all these years! Why diden't you tell us?"

The silence that followed his words was one of the worst Tsuna had ever been in.

* * *

><p>* I think that the timeline will be after Byakuran, but before the Shimon arc. If i mentioned that before, forgive me.<p>

Kokyo: Well, thats it! I think this was a longer chapter... but again, i'm not good with long long chapters. Sorry.

Kokyo: Brownies for all who review! Ciao~


	4. Chaos and Darkness

Past Adventures

Chapter 4

Kokyo: Welcome to the 4th chapter of Past Adventures!

Tsuna: We have brownies to give out! -smiles-

10th Squad 3rd Seat - Me too, me too. Extra Brownies for you!

LouiseRisa - Hehe, yep, we all love Tsuna and Gio in akward situations. Brownies for you, and here's the next chapter!

EK12 - Ahaha! That made my day. Thier hairstyle is impossible to copy, yep. Brownies for you!

Kokyo: Thanks to everyone else who also reviewed this chapter, as well as the past chapters! I'm so happy! -cries tears of joy-

Giotto: Erm... Onwards with the story, then! -smiles-

Kokyo: Don't do that, Gio... the fangirls will get you...

Giotto: -gulps-

**Disclaimer: Lady Kokyo has never, and will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Sadly...**

_'thoughts'_

"regular speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna<strong>

"..."

Giotto was the first to recover. He narrowed his eyes at G, and spoke in a clear voice.

"G, we have been friends for such a long time. Of course I trust you, but do you trust _me?_ I would tell you everything, you know that."

G seemed to get the point and guilt flashed across his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Of course I do!" Giotto seemed satisfied with this, and turned to the others in the room.

"Introduce yourself, Tsuna." Giotto murmured to Tsuna, and gave him a small smile. Tsuna walked forward a bit.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna." he smiled his best smile, and diden't notice the pink cheeks of almost everyone in the room.

"This may sound hard to belive, but i'm from the future. I don't know how long i'll be here, so i'm sorry for the intrusion!" the teen said this in one breath, and bowed.

Again, that horrible silence. Then -

"And you belive that?"

Tsuna looked up, and saw a man with white-blonde hair. The brunette gulped at the aura he was letting off. _'Just like Hibari-san...' _Tsuna felt a pang of loneliness. He wondered how his friends were doing.

Giotto narrowed his eyes at the speaker. "Yes I do, Alaude. And i'd thank you all to treat him as part of the Family." Tsuna looked up at Giotto, who gave him a small smile. _'I wonder if I should tell them that he's actually the 10th Boss of Vongola...' _the blonde thought.

"Well, we should introduce ourselfs then." a tall man in blue japanese-style clothing stood up, and walked over to Tsuna. He looked very similar to Yamamoto, and Tsuna felt another pang.

"My name is Asari. Nice to meet you, Tsuna!" he smiled, and held out his hand to Tsuna, who shook it, and smiled back. Another man, who looked like Ryohei, came over and did the same, only louder. "My name is Knuckles! It's nice to meet you!" he boomed, and Tsuna winced.

A green haired man, slightly shorter than the rest, made his way over to Tsuna. "I'm Lampo. Be greatful you could meet me!" he said with a smirk. Tsuna mentally sweatdropped at this. G then looked at him. "Tch... i'm G." Tsuna would have pointed out he already knew this, but diden't.

Giotto looked around. "Where's Daemon?" he asked. Alaude just shrugged. Giotto frowned. "Well, if anyone sees him, tell him to talk to me." Tsuna felt something approaching at these words, and shivered. Giotto obviously felt it to, as he held Tsuna a little closer. Tsuna blushed at the contact.

"Nufufufu... and who is this little rabbit?" Giotto scowled. "Daemon." Purple like mist cleared, and a tall man with blue hair stood in front of Tsuna. He unconciously snuggled into Giotto, who was also fighting to keep the blush from his face.

"Daemon, this is Tsuna. He is from the future, and dosen't know when he will return. So I expect you to treat him as part of the Family." Giotto said. Daemon smirked down at the brunette. "Well then... nufufu. It's nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi. Let's get along." he purred.

Tsuna shivered again. _'What is it with pineapple-shaped hairstyles and creepy men?'_

_'Nufufu... how rude, Tsunayoshi.'_

_'Hiee? Why are you in my head?'_

_'It's one of my many talents...'_

Tsuna sighed. Just like Mukuro. He felt the pang of sadness for the 3rd time that day. Giotto looked down at him and gave him a smile.

"Well, since your going to be staying with us, i'll show you to your room shall I?" the blonde asked, and Tsuna nodded. He waved at the rest, who mostly waved back, except Alaude and Daemon, who were having a glaring contest. Tsuna chuckled, and walked out behind Giotto.

**Present Time**

There was only one word to describe the scene inside the small office: Chaos.

Currently, Hibari, who had come out of nowhere, was almost hissing at a certain male with a pineapple hairstyle, who had a long metal tridant out, and was sneering right back.

Gokudera, being the hot-headed right-hand man he is, was currently fuming at a certain baseball-loving guy, who was trying to calm him down. They somehow ended up fighting over something, (What did you say, baseball idiot?) and the baseball 'idiot' was laughing.

Ryohei was sprinting around the room, practicing his punches, and yelling "EXTREME!"

Lambo was whining for candy, and was running around like a little kid. Wait...

Giannini, Spanner, and Irie were in a corner, huddling over laptops and wires, trying to escape the chaos that had consumed the office.

Reborn, for one, had had enough. He took Leon on his finger, and soon a single gunshot rang out, making Irie go even paler then he was. Everything went silent.

It had been almost a week - Everyone was waiting anxiously, and nerves were running high. The baby hitman then turned to Irie.

"Is it almost done?" Irie went even paler at being put on the spot, and his stomach gave a twist.

"W-well actually, since we have Spanner with us, we might be able to finish up the bazooka by tomorow. It will be made so that you all go to Tsunayoshi's time, but you will need to bring him back fast. Just hit yourself with the Bazooka again."

Reborn nodded. "I see. Get going, then."

**With Tsuna**

It had been a week with the first generation. Tsuna was worn out. He warily pushed open his door, scanning the hallway it was in for people and objects, flying out to get him. _'It seems everytime I go out a door, someone is trying to kill me...' _he thought with a small smile.

**-Flashback-**

Giotto led Tsuna down a hallway, and to a set of brown doors. This is your room now, Tsuna." he said and beamed at the brunette, making him blush.

"Thank you, Giotto. I think i'll rest, it has been a long day." Giotto nodded, and waved, before walking away.

He went into the room - it was pretty spacious, with a four poster bed and white bedding, and fluffy pillows. There was a seperate bathroom to the right, and a couple of chairs around the room. It was quite cozy.

Tsuna then washed up, changed, and went to sleep, wondering what tomorow would hold.

- The next day -

The young boss woke up with a start - something was banging outside, and a few yells could be heard. Carefully, he slowly got up, reached for his gloves and pills, (which he kept on the dresser next to his bed.) and prepared to fight if needed.

He opened the door...

...and quickly ducked, as a flying _something _came towards him. _'Holy... what the hell?' _Tsuna looked down the hallway, and saw destruction. The hallway was in ruiens, a few crumbled walls, and standing there with two of his guardians, was a familar mop of blonde hair. _'I'll ask him.'_

"Good morning, Giotto!"

The blonde turned, gave Tsuna a quick smile and wave, and turned back to the argument he had been having. The ever curious brunette decided to listen in.

"...were you thinking? Especially while we have Tsuna close by!"

Alaude was on the reciving end of Giotto's wrath. Apperantly this was not a good thing, as even the aloof Alaude seemed edgy and tense. He shrugged, which only made Giotto more mad.

Yet everyday, he would wake to loud bangs, and Giotto's yells. Tsuna found out that Alaude and Daemon Spade were the ones at fault. He made a mental note to watchout for them, as it seems that they love to fight in the morning.

**-End Flashback-**

He sighed, and walked out. He heard someone walk up behind him, and turned around, expecting someone he knew, but was met with a stranger's face.

Before he could study the face, or collect a thought,the teen felt something press agenst his mouth _'A rag? Crap... im going to be drugged... damn, I let my guard down.'_

_'Giotto...'_

Tsuna fell forward into darkness.

* * *

><p>Kokyo: Im so sorry for making you all wait so long for an update! I've been busy in life.<p>

Giotto: Actually, she's been reading fanf-

Kokyo: -Covers Giotto's mouth- Ahahaha... yes, well... i'm very sorry! I think I made this chapter longer.

Tsuna: Candy for whoever reviews!

Giotto: Mmmmfmmfmfm!

Kokyo: -Takes hand away- Ciao!


End file.
